A conventional technology disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-367637 enhances the safety of a hydrogen piping by placing a hydrogen system piping for fuel cells in the innermost position of a vehicle.
However, the technology disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-367637 addresses the safety of hydrogen system auxiliaries by providing, for instance, auxiliary vibration control and rigidity enhancement outside a stack case although it considers the safety of the piping. Therefore, if, for instance, a fuel-cell-mounted vehicle crashes, the hydrogen system auxiliaries positioned around the fuel cells may move due to impact and become damaged. Further, when the vehicle crashes, the joints between the auxiliaries may become distorted, cracked, and damaged, thereby allowing hydrogen gas to leak out.
Oxygen system parts for supplying/discharging oxidized gas and cooling system parts for supplying/discharging a coolant are positioned around the fuel cells. If these parts become damaged, for instance, upon a crash, the oxidized gas and coolant leak out to degrade the reliability of full cells.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to properly protect the auxiliaries, piping, and other components in a fuel cell system and properly prevent a fluid from leaking out of the auxiliaries, piping, and other components.